Undeniable Obedience
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: When Misaki gets a job as a housekeeper, things don't go the way he planned. After a traumatic experience, his new master tries to gain his lost trust. Adopted from Appeasement. Warning: contains rape!
1. Blessing in disguise

**Hello everyone. Here's a new story. You may recognize it as it was originally written by Appeasement, but he discontinued the story and allowed me to adopt it. I will re-write the first few chapters he has written and then new chapters will appear :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Junjou Romantica. The OCs - Jeff, Emi and Lillian - belong to Appeasement.**

* * *

**- ACT I -**

**Chapter 1 - Blessing in disguise**

Misaki could still remember the day he decided to apply for the job. It had been three months ago that he had made up his mind. One evening, when he got home after a long tiring day at school, Takahiro was sitting in the living room, looking at their financial situation. It didn't look good for the both of them, even though Takahiro always worked hard and tried not to spend money on useless things.

Takahiro had given up his dreams to study and started working after graduating high school. Because of this, he had never been able to get a job with a high salary. On top of that, Misaki proudly announced that he wanted to go to Mitsuhashi University. The only reason why he wanted to go there was to fulfill the dreams Takahiro had given up for him. He'd never told Takahiro the reason, which made it hard for his brother to accept his choice. After all, M University was one of the best universities and definitely not the cheapest.

Feeling guilty for asking his brother so much, Misaki concluded that he had to earn the money for his tuition fees himself. They had enough money to live a comfortable life, but there was no more room for luxuries. Knowing this, Misaki was determined to find himself a job so he could lift some weight off Takahiro's shoulders. Whenever his brother was off to work, Misaki would use the computer and search for job offers on the internet. He wasn't sure what kind of job he should get, which made it harder to find something suitable.

Then, after a week of searching, the brunet found a small article written by a wealthy American man. The guy's name was Jeff Honda, a 27-year-old man who was married to a Japanese fashion model named Emi Honda. The couple appeared to be needing a housekeeper, preferably a maid, who could clean the house and cook meals for them.

There was a bit of doubt present in Misaki's mind as he studied the article. So many things indicated that the family was looking for a girl, a female housekeeper, but he really wanted to job. Not only was the pay very good, but it was also something Misaki was good at. Takahiro had occasionally teased him, telling him that he'd make a perfect housewife, so Misaki was certain that he was fit for the job. The real question was whether he wanted to take the risk and apply.

Nearly an hour had passed when Misaki had finally made up his mind. He decided to give it a try and see if Jeff would invite him for a job interview. Knowing the proper rules of an application, Misaki helped himself with a template to write his curriculum vitae and added this to his covering letter. As he sent it, a feeling of nervousness entered him, and he realized that it was all a matter of luck if Jeff would actually invite him.

All he could do was wait.

Fortunately, Jeff managed to reply within five days, telling Misaki that he was impressed by his letter and wanted to invite him over to discuss the details of the job offer. The two set a date, and Misaki used every bit of his spare time to prepare for his job interview. Since he had never done something like that before, the wait was only making him more stressed and uneasy.

Takahiro noticed Misaki's unusual behavior and would occasionally ask his brother what was going on, but the teen would only say that his schoolwork kept piling up and that he was busy. There was not a single trace left behind of Misaki's attempts to get a job; it had to be kept a secret. Misaki promised himself that he would tell his brother as soon as he got the job.

That was, _if_ he actually got the job.

Misaki's uncertainty only grew stronger as the days passed by, but he kept his head high and left the apartment to go to his first job interview. Jeff had given him the address of a coffee shop nearby, because he didn't want to force Misaki to come all the way to his house. He lived rather far away, and seeing that Misaki didn't have a license it would only be inconvenient for the young man.

When Misaki arrived at the coffee shop, Jeff was already there and greeted him warmly, yet professionally. The man was a lot friendlier than Misaki had imagined, especially since the brunet always thought that rich people looked down on commoners like him.

Fortunate for Misaki, everything went well and Jeff seemed to be very fond of him. Even though there were still other candidates, Jeff told the boy that he definitely had a great chance of getting the job and that he would get back to him once he'd decided who was going to be their new housekeeper. With a few last pleasantries, Misaki and Jeff bid each other farewell, and Misaki went home with a little more confidence than before.

* * *

It was six weeks later when Misaki got home from school, feeling relieved that summer break was about to start. After unlocking the front door and getting the mail from the mailbox, Misaki got in and took off his shoes. He studied the letters and was surprised to see one that was addressed to him.

"That's odd, I hardly get any mail." Being only seventeen years old, Misaki wasn't exactly an adult yet, and there was no way he could ever receive letters from family members as his brother was the only family he had left.

While walking to the living room, Misaki opened the envelope and tried to get the letter out. He laid the rest of the mail down on the coffee table and then focused on reading the letter. Much to his surprise, it was a letter from Jeff, telling him that he'd decided who was getting the job as his housekeeper. With sweaty hands, Misaki clutched the paper tighter as he continued to read. As he reached the bottom of the paper, he could feel his heart stop.

He had been hired.

Re-reading the contents in disbelief, Misaki's eyes grew wide with enthusiasm. It was hard to believe that a simple boy like him would be hired. Misaki could hardly express his happiness and could only jump dance around the room. He couldn't wait to tell Takahiro the good news.

Just when he was about to go to his room, his cell phone started ringing. Not paying any attention to who the caller was, Misaki fished the device out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Takahashi Misaki."

"Good day, Takahashi-kun," a kind voice replied, "This is Jeff Honda. I was wondering if you have received my letter yet."

"Yes, I have! Thank you for hiring me, Honda-sama. I'm looking forward to my job as your housekeeper." Misaki's tone was cheerful and enthusiastic, easily expressing his gratitude and happiness.

A soft laughter could be heard on the other side. "Glad to hear that you're so eager to work for me," Jeff spoke in a calm voice, "I figured that you should be free from school about now, so perhaps you could start working here from tomorrow onwards?"

Misaki blinked in surprise. "Really? Is it okay for me to start so soon?"

"Do you have any problems with that?"

"No, of course not! I was just surprised, that's all." Misaki was grinning like a madman. "Tomorrow is fine. Could I get the exact address?"

"There will be no need for that, Takahashi-kun. One of my drivers will come to pick you up and bring you to my house. Please make sure that you're all ready when he arrives."

"I-I understand. Thank you again, Honda-sama. Good bye."

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Last words spoken, Jeff put the phone down, putting an end to their conversation.

Misaki put the cell phone back in his pocket and smiled happily when he heard the sound of the front door being opened. Running over to the hall, he greeted his older brother. "Welcome back, Nii-chan," he said loudly, "I've got some great news!"

"Oh, and what would that be?" Takahiro asked as he got up and approached the young male, placing a hand on his head, "You're happy that you have a few weeks of summer break and want to go on a trip with me?"

"Nii-chan, you know we don't have money for that," Misaki replied, his tone slightly sadder than before.

"You're right. So, what's the good news?"

Filled with sudden joy again, Misaki looked back up at his brother with a bright smile on his face. "I got myself a job!" he exclaimed proudly, guiding his brother to the living room.

Even though Takahiro had a smile on his face, he didn't feel entirely comfortable with what Misaki had just told him. He had no idea that the brunet had been looking for a job, leaving him to wonder what kind of job it could be.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?"

Takahiro snapped out of his thoughts to meet Misaki's concerned gaze, realizing that he'd been dozing off. He nodded and tried to show his brother a bigger smile. "I'm fine, but this is really unexpected. I didn't know you were trying to get a job."

"Well, I want to get some money to pay my tuition fees, so I will be working until summer break is over," Misaki explained, "I will start tomorrow, so I'm going to pack my bags now."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit fast? What kind of job is it anyway?"

"Oh, I'm becoming a housekeeper." Digging in his pockets, Misaki found the article he had printed and handed it to his brother, who studied it carefully. A mixture of amazement and worry crossed Takahiro's face, but he said nothing. It was obvious that the family Misaki would work for was very rich, and Misaki had never been around wealthy people before. What if he didn't know how to act around them?

While Takahiro was thinking things over, Misaki quickly made his way to his room and started packing a pair of suitcases. He was very excited to start the next day and was unaware of his brother's worries. To him, it was surely going to be an exciting day.

* * *

**The next day**

Takahiro stared at his brother absentmindedly as he carried his luggage to the hall. There were two dark blue suitcases, one with clothes and essentials and the other with things that Misaki desperately wanted to take with him. As excited as Takahiro tried to be, he knew that he was going to miss the brunet. Because of his new job, Misaki would get a guest room at his master's house. That meant that he wouldn't see his brother as much as usual.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

Misaki rolled his eyes at his brother's overprotectiveness._Although he was nearly eighteen years old, Takahiro was still treating him like a child. _He slowly turned around to face Takahiro and noticed that he looked a bit down. Emitting a soft sigh, he walked over to him.

"I'm going to miss you too," he muttered softly, trying not to become too sentimental. He knew what Takahiro was thinking and he understood that perfectly, but this was for the best. At least he had a good job for the time being. Once summer break was over, he would get back home with the money he'd earned and they would be a happy reunited family.

Takahiro ruffled the boy's soft brown hair. "Please promise me that you'll be careful."

"Nii-chan, you're worrying too much. I'll be fine."

"Please…just promise me." Takahiro's pleading voice echoed through the narrow hallway as his hazel eyes looked at Misaki.

Sighing again, the brunet simply nodded. Seeing this made his brother smile, and he was just about to give the other a hug when the doorbell rang. Hurriedly, Misaki sprinted to the door and opened up. He was met with a tall, yet rather old man. His hair was shaded black and grey and his eyes were brown and friendly-looking.

"Arima at your service. I'm here to pick you up, Takahashi-kun." Given Misaki's position as a domestic worker, Arima didn't need to be overly polite towards the teen.

"Ah, you must be the driver!" Misaki said, smiling kindly at the man. "Thank you very much for coming. Could I say goodbye to my brother before we leave?"

The old driver smiled. "Of course you may. I will take your suitcases to the car while you get ready." He took both suitcases in his hands and Misaki nodded, bowing slightly to show his gratitude. While Arima went back outside, Takahiro approached his younger brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," he said softly, his voice tainted with sadness.

Misaki frowned as he looked up to meet Takahiro's gaze. "You make it sound like I'm never coming back. Don't worry, it's only a month and then I'll be home, safe and sound." As the brunet wriggled to free himself, Takahiro slowly let go of him.

"Take care, Misaki."

Standing right in front of the doorway, Misaki glanced over his shoulder. "You too, Nii-chan," he spoke before walking out and closing the door behind him. Deep inside, he was a little sad to leave the house for so long, but he brushed it off. It would all be worth it in the end.

Walking in the sun, Misaki soon spotted the shiny black car that was parked near the apartment. Cocking an eyebrow at the sight, he started to tremble a little at the thought that the family must have plenty of those cars at the mansion. He picked up the pace, noticing that Arima was holding the door for him. Smiling sweetly at the man, he got into the car and watched as Arima took the driver's seat.

"Are you all ready to go, Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki nodded as he met Arima's gaze in the rear-view mirror, giving him the sign that they could head for the mansion. He leaned back as the rays of the sun caressed his face and listened to the sound of the engine. It was pleasantly warm that day, a perfect start of summer break.

The buildings quickly passed by, but were soon replaced by the sight of tall trees. Misaki's master lived in the forest, not too far from away from the city, but still far enough to give the family the right amount of privacy.

"I must admit that I'm surprised." At the sound of Arima's voice, Misaki sat up and looked into the mirror again. "You are the very first male housekeeper Honda-sama has ever hired."

"Are you saying that there have only ever been maids working at the mansion?" Misaki asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, yes. Honda-sama doesn't seem to be too fond of other men working around his house, except for the gardener and his drivers. That's why I was very surprised to find out that you're a guy. When I first heard your name, I thought that you were a girl."

'Hey, I can't help it that I have a girl name!' Misaki screamed in his head, but he covered it with a nervous laugh. First impressions were very important, after all.

"I think that you have impressed him very much during your job interview, or he simply likes you a lot." Arima focused on the road while he kept talking to the brunet in the back. "You should know that Honda-sama doesn't always care about the capability of his workers."

"What do you mean?"

"There has been a maid who didn't even know how to cook rice, let alone make a proper meal." Upon hearing this, Misaki's eyes widened. What kind of man would hire a girl that didn't know how to cook? What was the use of getting a maid like that?

Misaki got too lost in his thoughts to hear the rest of Arima's story, and he rested his head against the window on his left, staring into nothingness. Until they had arrived at their destination, he would only think to himself, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Completely oblivious to what was important.

* * *

**Shadd, I hope that my writing will live up to your expectations!** **m(_ _)m**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to drop a review :)**


	2. Follow the rules

******Hi everyone :) I would like to thank your for your support; I'm glad that people seem to like my version of the story ^^**

******Here's the second chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up next week.**

* * *

******- ACT I -**

**Chapter 2 - Follow the rules**

Misaki had his face pressed against the glass of the car window as he studied the huge manor ahead, jaw dropping in awe. Not only was the building at least five times bigger than his own place, but it was also stunningly beautiful. The walls were white like snow, decorated by innumerous rounded windows and elegant green vines. It looked more like a picture from a fairy tale than a real house.

Were they really still somewhere in Tokyo? Misaki could hardly believe it.

The car came to halt in front of a huge, black gate, and Misaki allowed himself to take in more of the scenery. As he did this, a security camera attached to a pillar checked the waiting vehicle. Arima gave a little sign by raising his hand and waving at the camera, causing the gate to open in slow movements. Carefully, the driver drove the car into one of the parking lots.

"We have arrived at the Honda Estate, Takahashi-kun," Arima announced in a clear voice, "Please take my advice and don't walk around the mansion on your own—it is very easy to get lost. I'm sure that the owner of the house, Honda-sama, will show you around." He stepped out of the car to hold the car door open for Misaki.

"Thank you," Misaki said, smiling gratefully before getting out of the car. While Arima got to the back of the car to get Misaki's suitcases, the brunet walked down the cream-colored path. There were oval-shaped bushes on either side, filled with pretty white flowers.

Reaching the front door, Misaki pressed the button of the intercom and glanced over his shoulder to see that Arima had already caught up. A strong feeling of uneasiness entered the poor teen, but he tried to hide it with another smile. Standing in front of such an impressive mansion, owned by a relatively young and exceedingly wealthy couple, was making him even more nervous than he had been during their journey.

Misaki told himself to calm down before the owner would open up. He didn't want to do anything stupid during his first day, and being nervous would only cause him to do something weird or stupid.

"Ah, how great to see you here, Takahashi-kun!" The sudden sound of that familiar voice startled Misaki, making him tremble slightly from his jump scare. The boy mocked himself for being so jumpy, but then straightened his shoulders to regain his confidence. However, this failed when no other than Jeff Honda opened the door, wearing an expensive black suit and a silver tie.

'What is this?' Misaki asked in his head, 'Why does this guy wear a suit at home? Are all rich people like this?'

Arima bowed politely to greet the man, temporarily putting the suitcases down while his gaze traveled to Misaki. The young brunet was shaking like a leaf, even though he probably wasn't aware of this himself. His nervousness was getting the better of him, making it impossible for him to utter a single word.

Fortunately, Jeff was the one to speak. "I must thank you for coming over so quickly, Takahashi-kun," he said in a charming voice, "Let me show you around the house. Arima, I trust that you'll take Takahashi-kun's luggage to his room."

"Of course, Honda-sama," Arima replied, watching Misaki follow Jeff to explore the ground floor. The driver disappeared to the first floor, leaving Misaki's luggage in one of the bedrooms.

Once again, Misaki was amazed by the quality of the building. Underneath his feet lay a soft dark red carpet, complimenting the golden colors of the elegantly decorated wallpaper. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling as they walked past countless paintings of lovely sceneries. Every now and then, a small table with vases full of white flowers stood near one of the many windows, providing the flowers sunlight. There were no imperfections, not a single speck of dust or even a smudge on one of the paintings.

Misaki felt as though he was walking through a castle, but was brought back to reality when Jeff stopped in front of a door. Even the doorknobs appeared to match the color of the chandeliers. He waited in anticipation as his master slowly pushed the door open, revealing a spacious room with bookcases as far as the eye could see. Two dark green sofas were positioned in the center, a longcase clock standing against the back of one of the bookcases.

Taking a few steps forward, Jeff gave Misaki the chance to enter the room as well. "This is the library…or to be more specific, _my_ personal library. Unlike my dearest wife, I'm very fond of literature." Turning around, Jeff allowed his crystal blue eyes to catch a glimpse of his housekeeper. "Did I mention that I'm an author?"

"Yes, you said so during the job interview."

"Even remembering such tiny details," Jeff said, a handsome smile plastered on his face, "I'm impressed."

For some strange reason, Misaki could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. Maybe it was because Jeff was flattering him so casually. Despite his youthful pride, Misaki never thought of himself as a great person, but Jeff made him feel better about himself.

Yet, what was even more amazing was the amount of books in this private library. It was hard to believe that Jeff was actually planning to read all of them, if he hadn't done so already. Then again, it was understandable how addicting reading could be; Misaki could easily get addicted to manga as well.

Jeff looked at the clock and clicked his tongue. "We should move on now. I hope you're willing to cook today's dinner, because that is what one of your tasks will be." He walked back out and then pointed at a door at the end of the corridor. "That room over there is the music room. Since it's nothing special, I prefer not to show it to you as we have little time left."

"What about the other rooms?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Most of the rooms in this part of the house aren't very important. Some of these rooms are hardly ever used anymore."

Silently, Misaki followed his master as they walked back to the main hall, this time going to the West Wing of the manor. This part of the building consisted of a lounge room, kitchen and dining room. Both the lounge room and dining room were directly connected to the kitchen to provide a convenient route for housekeepers like Misaki.

When the two reached the kitchen, Jeff looked at the young brunet. "Takahashi-kun, please prepare dinner now. I have an important call to make, but I will be back once dinner is served." He flashed a gentle smile. "Usually, the housekeepers and servants eat after me and my wife have had our meal, but I would like you to join me for dinner today."

Misaki nodded in understanding. "Do you have any preferences, Honda-sama?"

"Something simple will do." With this, Jeff left the kitchen and left Misaki on his own devices.

After studying the kitchen for a while, Misaki walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open, looking for some ingredients. Since Jeff had given him absolutely no description of what kind of food he wanted, Misaki decided to just settle for whatever he could prepare.

Finding some pork chops and eggs, Misaki took the ingredients and placed them onto the counter. It appeared that someone had just run some errands, as there were plenty of different things to use. This surprised the young male, because Jeff didn't look like the type to go to the grocery store by himself.

While taking a bowl from one of the cupboards, something colorful grabbed Misaki's attention. As he looked more closely, he noticed that there was a small note attached to the side of the refrigerator. Lifting the silver-colored magnet with one hand, he grabbed the note and read it. It turned out to be a bi-weekly dinner meal plan.

Coincidentally, Misaki discovered that he was supposed to make Tonkatsu, as he had planned. This thought was quickly discarded as he noticed something very peculiar. The handwriting looked as though it was written by a girl. Misaki doubted that it belonged to Jeff's wife, but who else could it belong to?

Misaki got rid of the extra fat parts of the pork chops before dusting it with salt and pepper. Since he was used to cooking on a regular basis, he could allow his mind to wander of as he prepared the food. The teen started to think more about the person who had written the note. There had to be another housekeeper around, but it seemed so illogical to him. If they already had a housekeeper, what did they need him for?

* * *

Misaki was setting the table when Jeff entered the dining room, smiling approvingly at him. Running a hand through his vanilla blond hair, he sat down on one of the mahogany chairs while Misaki walked back to the kitchen to add some finishing touches to the meal. With two plates he returned and placed them onto to dining table as gracefully as he could. As Jeff motioned for him to sit down, Misaki obediently took the seat across from him.

"I'm glad that you made Tonkatsu for dinner. It's my favorite Japanese food."

Misaki smiled. "I saw a dinner meal plan on the refrigerator." He replied and realized that it was a good time to ask about the girl who'd written the meal plan. "Honda-sama, are there any other housekeepers here?"

Jeff put his fork and knife down as he looked at the brunet. "Lillian has been working for me ever since I became successful in the United States. She moved to Japan with me to loyally serve me for the rest of her life."

It appeared that Misaki's suspicions were right. There was indeed a maid in the manor. "Then, I must ask, why did you hire me?" he asked carefully, "You already have a diligent maid working for you."

"That is true, but Lillian has some health issues," Jeff explained, "She suffers from migraine headaches, so she often can't complete all of her tasks. Lately it has become more problematic, so I have been searching to hire other housekeepers."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but I must confess that you have been given a few more tasks than Lillian because of her condition. If you feel that you can't complete all of your tasks, do not hesitate to tell me."

It took Misaki by surprise that a man so rich and powerful could show him so much kindness. No matter what Jeff said, his words sounded kind and thoughtful. No wonder that Lillian chose to serve this man for so long.

"Oh, I just realized that Lillian-san won't have anything for dinner now. I only prepared food for you and me." Placing his hands on the table, Misaki was ready to get back to the kitchen. "I'll make her something now. It wouldn't be very considerate to make nothing for her."

Jeff raised his hand as an order for Misaki to halt his ministrations. "There's no need. Lillian has been taught to take care of herself. She will eventually cook something for herself if she is feeling fitter and strong enough to get out of bed."

"Is she really going to be okay? Is her condition that serious?"

"I surely wouldn't call her healthy, but there's nothing dangerous about her situation. Lillian knows when she has to rest and is quite used to getting headaches. As cruel as that may sound, it's the truth. According to her, she has been suffering from migraine attacks for years."

As they continued to eat, Misaki started to feel sorry for Lillian. He hadn't met her yet, but her situation sounded terrible to him. It had to be frustrating to get headaches so frequently. He considered bringing her something to eat after dinner, but discarded the idea and decided to listen to his master instead.

Dinner was eaten in silence, but Jeff would glance at Misaki every once in a while to lock eyes with him. Whenever he did this, Misaki would smile at him and take another bite from the pork cutlets. The silence was pleasing rather than uncomfortable.

When Jeff finished his food, he put his hands on either side of his plate and emitted a satisfied sigh. "The meal was remarkably delicious, Takahashi-kun."

"Thank you." Misaki was used to receiving compliments on his cooking as Takahiro praised him all the time, but that didn't stop the blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. It was the trait of modesty, something he could never change. Clearing his throat, he started clearing the table and bringing the dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

Jeff followed the young man and stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "Once you're done with the dishes, you can go to your bedroom and unpack. Your room is on the first floor, the third door on the left. There's a schedule with daily tasks in the dresser for you."

Misaki nodded and bowed. "I understand. Thank you, Honda-sama." Jeff left the kitchen and Misaki waited for the dishpan to be filled with hot water. With some dish soap and a sponge he cleaned the plates, bowls and cutlery.

The new atmosphere and environment seemed uncomfortable to Misaki, but he was sure that he would be able to adjust nicely. All he had to do was complete his daily tasks and show his master and wife utmost respect and diligence. He rubbed the last plate clean and dried everything off with a decorated dish towel. Opening the kitchen cabinets and drawers, he put everything back in its rightful place.

'There, all done. Now where did Honda-sama say that my room was?' Misaki mocked himself for being so forgetful and made his way to the main hall. He walked the length of the wide marble staircase and turned left, gradually recalling what Jeff had said to him.

Once in front of the third door, he pushed the doorknob down. His eyes were met with a gorgeous room with cream colored walls. The wooden floor was made of summer oak and was covered by a large sand colored carpet. The sheets on the bed were white with a brown pattern of swirls, but that wasn't what caught Misaki's attention. On the bed lay a pair of familiar suitcases.

Misaki walked to the bed and opened one the suitcases, which was full of clothes. His eyes found an overly large wardrobe and he chose to start by hang up his clothes first. He opened the closet, about to grab one of the cloth hangers. He froze as his gaze fell on a work uniform hanging on the far right.

Growing suspicious, Misaki pulled the outfit out and examined it. He knew that as a housekeeper, he was supposed to wear a work uniform, but this...this was a traditional Japanese maid costume, short and frilly and way too feminine for him to wear.

'This can't be right,' Misaki thought, laughing nervously, 'They must have a male uniform for me somewhere.' With this in mind, he held the uniform in one hand and left the room, expecting that his master would have a logical explanation for this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts!  
**


	3. Unexpected Answers

**First of all, I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I really didn't know how to re-write this chapter :/**

* * *

**- ACT I -**

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Answers**

Clutching the fabric of the maid costume, Misaki walked down the stairs to look for Jeff. He didn't really know where to look first, but fortunately he remembered that his master was very fond of literature, meaning that he would probably be in the library.

Misaki entered the East Wing, counting the doors as he walked the length of the corridor. Cursing under his breath, he wondered why such an enormous building didn't have a floor map or at least a few signs. How in the world could Lillian find her way in such a maze? Every door looked exactly the same!

Thanks to the paintings on the other wall, the teen could figure where he was, and soon he was standing in front of one of the doors. He hesitantly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The room didn't exactly look familiar to him; instead of bookcases, there was pool table right in front of him and several lounge chairs resting the walls. A dart board hung on the right wall at the far back of the room.

'This must be some sort of game room,' Misaki thought to himself, 'Perhaps they even have a mysterious basement and secret passages here.' He let his imagination run free, remembering the many things he'd seen in the movies he used to watch with Takahiro.

After closing the door, Misaki walked back to the first door of the corridor and slightly opened the door. He sighed in relief when he saw Jeff sit on one of the sofas with a book in his hands. With a soft knock, he grabbed his master's attention.

"Takahashi-kun, is something the matter?" Jeff asked. He put his bookmark between the pages before laying the book on the table, his crystal blue eyes fixed on Misaki.

"I found this in my wardrobe," Misaki replied as he held the uniform in front of him as though it was something dirty. He was sure that Jeff would understand his confusion, but was surprised to see his master raise his brow.

"Is there a problem with the uniform?"

'Isn't it obvious?!' Misaki was getting uncomfortable and could feel how hot his face was. Blushing in front of another man with a girly maid uniform in his hand—it couldn't get any worse than this.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki flashed a small, polite smile. "This is a maid costume, which means that it's meant to be worn by a girl."

"I can see that." Jeff laughed charmingly. "Some problems occurred when Lillian tried to buy you a proper work uniform, so I'm afraid you will have to wear this. I hope you have no problems with that matter."

Misaki looked at his master, completely stunned. This had to be some sort of sick joke. There was absolutely no way in hell that he would ever wear something so embarrassing. He was a man; he had to protect his pride instead of humiliating himself. Yet, despite these thoughts, Misaki knew that he couldn't disobey. Instead of protesting, all he did was continue to smile and shake his head.

"It's no big deal," he spoke softly.

"Good. Then I suggest you go to your room and check if the size of the uniform is right for you."

With a quick bow Misaki excused himself and got out of the room. Things hadn't gone exactly the way he planned and now he was forced to wear the black and white dress he was holding. He sighed loudly and slowly took some steps forward while looking out of the window he passed. The weather was cloudy and gloomy, but it didn't look as though it was going to rain. The sky was a combination of light shades of gray, making everything outside look darker as the clouds blocked the sunlight.

Misaki got himself together and returned to his bedroom. He let himself in and then closed the door softly, careful not to make too much noise as it might annoy Lillian. After closing the brown curtains he started changing. The maid costume lay on his bed as he took off his shirt and shorts and folded the garments. He gave the uniform a look of disgust before taking it in his hands. As he tried to put it on he noticed that there was something hidden inside the uniform. Pulling it out, his eyes narrowed at the pair of black lacy stockings that matched the outfit.

It was undoubtedly a case of shattered pride as Misaki forced himself into the dress, praying that it would be either too big or small for him. When it turned out that the outfit fitted him perfectly, Misaki furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. He then shook his head. Gathering his courage, he pulled the stockings over his legs and walked to the mirror on the side of his wardrobe. In his eyes, he looked absolutely ridiculous, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Once he had looked at himself long enough, Misaki carefully opened the door. He had to let his master know that the costume was right for him, even if he didn't want to wear it.

"Excuse me?" Misaki's eyes widened in horror when he heard a voice speak to him. Turning around, he saw a lady with gray hair staring at him. She wore a maid uniform just like him, but the skirt reached her ankles instead of her knees. She had a few wrinkles on her face, but she didn't look very old. With a friendly smile on her face she moved closer to him. "You must be the new housekeeper."

"Yes, that's right. My name is Takahashi Misaki. You must be Lillian-san."

"Lillian will do," The maid said kindly, "I've never cared much for Japanese honorifics."

"Honda-sama told me you suffer from migraine attacks. Are you alright now?"

Lillian nodded her head gently. "There's no need to worry about me, Takahashi. I take care of myself just fine." As she passed him, her eyes wandered off. "I was about to go to our master. Care to come with me?"

Without a reply Misaki followed the maid to the stairs. Lillian was exactly how he had imagined her to be; she was a kind and motherly, but not overbearing. Jeff was definitely lucky to have a housekeeper like her.

"It must be hard for you to find your way around the mansion," Lillian said while they walked down the stairs, "I believe that master has given you a schedule and a map of the entire estate."

"That's right. He said they are in the dresser, but I haven't had the chance to study the map yet." Misaki felt so exposed walking down the stairs with a skirt. It couldn't be helped. All he could do was hold down the skirt and hope that no one would try to peek under it, which he soon realized was completely pointless. Who in the right mind would try to look under the skirt of a guy?

Lillian took the lead and Misaki followed her obediently. Because he was walking behind her he could see a few dark brown hairs between the gray locks. She couldn't be much older than 50 years, and Misaki believed that her grey hair was due to stress instead of age. Perhaps she was stressed because of the constant headaches keeping her from completing her tasks.

After a soft knock and a confirmation from her master, Lillian opened the door and bowed in the doorway. She entered the library and Misaki shut the door before catching up. Jeff was still reading the same book, but put it down when his housekeepers stood right next to him.

"I suppose you're feeling better now, Lillian?"

"Yes master. There is something I would like to ask though. Will the mistress return from her tour tomorrow?"

Jeff smiled at his maid and nodded. "She will return in the afternoon, after lunch and before dinner. Furthermore, Akihiko will be visiting us tomorrow as well, yet that isn't really any of your concern." His eyes wandered to the brunet next to Lillian. "It will be Takahashi-kun's duty to take care of our guest."

"Thank you, master. That is all I need to know." Lillian smiled at Misaki before leaving the room. The young housekeeper looked back at his master after Lillian was gone.

"Honda-sama, would you mind telling me more about the guest you mentioned?" Misaki asked calmly. He was actually very nervous because of the sudden announcement, so he wanted to know as much as possible to prevent himself from doing anything stupid.

"Usami Akihiko is a famous Japanese novelist. He is very successful here in Japan, but has also made his debut in America with an English novel. I met him at an award ceremony about a year ago."

"Does that mean that Usami-sama is a business partner?"

Jeff laughed and stared at the vase with flowers on the table. "I would rather say friends with shared interests. There's no need for professional or business-like conversations, but I want you to know that Akihiko can be a very difficult man at times. It is very hard to impress him."

'He sounds more like a narcissistic asshole to me,' Misaki thought, but he daren't to say this out loud.

"By the way, the uniform seems to be perfect for you." Jeff smiled as he motioned for Misaki to come closer and sit down. Hesitantly, Misaki took a seat next to his master and shifted uncomfortably as those eyes studied him carefully. He knew that Jeff was only trying to make sure that the uniform was the right size, but it was still embarrassing to be looked at in such a way.

"Is this really okay?"

"What is?" Jeff asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Can I sit right next to you even though you're my master?" Misaki's tone was uncertain and soft.

"Would you rather sit on the ground?" Jeff teased in reply, crossing his legs casually. He picked up the book from the table and got up to put it back into the bookcase. There were hundreds, no, thousands of books in the library, yet Jeff seemed to have a soft spot for the book in his hands. He ran his hand over to ruby red cover slowly before storing it away. Once he had returned to his seat, his eyes trailed down Misaki's body.

"You have nice legs for a guy." Misaki blushed at this remark. It felt very weird to be complimented on such a thing, especially by another man.

"T-thank you, Honda-sama."

"I would prefer it if you called me master instead. Otherwise it will become confusing once my wife has returned."

Despite that Jeff did have a point, Misaki wasn't pleased with the idea of having to call him master. For one, it made him feel unimportant and the tiniest bit humiliated. Moreover, he was already getting used to saying Honda-sama.

Jeff slowly moved closer to his housekeeper and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I have a task for you right now." He smirked at the innocent look in Misaki's eyes. Innocence begging to be stolen. Leading a young hand to his crotch, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Take care of that for me."

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief, but his doubts were banished as he felt the bulge in his master's pants. He couldn't believe what Jeff what asking of him. Why would a guy want to be taken care of by another guy? Besides, Jeff was already married!

"M-master, I can't…" Misaki whispered, trying to retract his hand. Jeff took his hand forced it back on his clothed erection, not averting his stare.

"Don't worry, it won't be difficult," he cooed, moving his lips to the brunet's ear, "All you have to do is put your cute little mouth on it and I'll teach you how to do it." There was no evidence that the man was joking. This made Misaki realize that his master was serious, which left him with two options; he could either refuse to do it with the risk of losing his job, or he could comply and hope he wouldn't have to do it again.

Yet, as much as Misaki feared of losing his job, this was too hard for him.

Noticing the boy's discomfort, Jeff stroked his hair gently. "Perhaps I'm pushing you too much," he said caringly, "However, I will have you know that there's no way to avoid this, Takahashi-kun."

Large eyes looked up worriedly. "I-I can't do it," Misaki protested, but was silenced by a finger pressing against his lips.

"Go get some rest; I'm sure you'll need it."

Hesitantly, Misaki got up and slowly walked to the door. He was very scared of the things Jeff had said to him; it wasn't like him at all. Misaki thought his master was a kind person, so it was unbelievable that he would ask him to do something so inappropriate. Then again, it might have just been a method to make him work harder. Believing these naïve thoughts, Misaki left the room.

Jeff smiled to himself once Misaki was out of sight. He had his new housekeeper wrapped around his finger, just like he wanted.

* * *

**Akihiko is going to appear in the next chapter! :D What will he think of Misaki?**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	4. Vicious Amusement

**I know, I'm really slow at updating my stories. Sorry for that :/ School is starting soon as well, so I'm really going to have to make a schedule for my stories.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

******- ACT I -**

**Chapter 4 - Vicious Amusement**

Misaki had gotten up early as the morning came to help Lillian prepare breakfast and clean the ground floor of the huge manor. While the dusted everything in the East Wing, their master finally began to wake from his long and deep slumber. Jeff got dressed in another expensive suit after taking a shower and then greeted his two housekeepers downstairs, praising them for their hard and good work.

Humming happily, Misaki followed his master to the dining room to serve breakfast. He was already in a good mood thanks to all the encouragement he had gotten from the others. Although he was pretty nervous at welcoming their guest in the afternoon, he was sure that it would be all right. Jeff had given him some very clear instructions, so what could possibly go wrong?

Jeff noticed his servant's optimistic mood and smiled kindly as Misaki brought him his food. "I see that you've made something delicious once again," he said as he reached for his chopsticks, "I'm glad to have such a marvelous cook in my house."

"Thank you, master. I hope you'll enjoy." With a bow, Misaki turned around. He was about to leave the room when Jeff called out his name.

"Takahashi-kun," the man spoke, "Akihiko will arrive around half past one, so I suggest you prepare lunch a tad earlier today."

"I understand," Misaki replied and glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock, so he still had some time left to help Lillian clean. He left the dining room and found Lillian in the hall, watering the flowers and other plants there. She smiled when she caught sight of him.

Together, the housekeepers cleaned the tiny bit of filth around the house. While doing so, Misaki managed to spot the gardener working in the gardens to make everything look perfect. It made him wonder if Akihiko really was that hard to please. Truth be told, he had been wondering what kind of person their guest was for a while, especially since Jeff hadn't told him very much about the mysterious man.

'Maybe Lillian can tell me more about him,' Misaki thought, turning towards the kind lady. "Lillian, can you tell me more about Usami-sama?"

"He's an author like our master, but other than that they are very different. Usami-sama tends to look down on those of a lower class, and he's mostly quiet and close-minded. Even though he has visited us plenty of times already, I still know very little about him."

Misaki frowned at Lillian's description. As curious as he was, he doubted that he was looking forward to meeting Akihiko. The guy he had in mind was an arrogant, rich man who couldn't care less about anything in the world and believed that everything revolves around him. It was exactly the type of person he couldn't stand.

Deep down the brunet felt bad for judging a man he had never met before, but none of the things he had heard about Akihiko were exactly positive. The only person who could prove him wrong was Akihiko himself. Fortunately, Misaki still believed that this would be the case, and with his positive way of thinking his continued doing his chores.

After another hour of cleaning, the West Wing was free of filth as well and all set to welcome visitors. It was just in time as Misaki had to cook lunch and eat breakfast and lunch with Lillian.

Once he had served lunch, Misaki flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs, emitting a loud sigh. Lillian, who was sitting across from him, giggled softly at the sight.

"It may seem like hard work, but it's usually a lot less chaotic," she told him as she took a sip of her tea, "When there are no guests, it isn't common that we have to clean the entire floor in one morning."

"I don't mind, but I need to get used to it," Misaki said with a weak smile. He remembered cleaning the entire apartment he and Takahiro shared in less than three hours, but it was nothing compared to what he was up against at the Honda Estate.

"If I'm not mistaken, master just rang the bell, so he must have finished his food." Lillian rose from her seat and so did Misaki. "After we've cleared the table, I'll do the dishes so you can welcome Usami-sama."

"Lillian, you mentioned yesterday that you don't care for honorifics, yet you always call him Usami-sama," Misaki pointed out.

"That's simply because I know it's disrespectful not to use one in his case. I wouldn't want to insult one of master's friends."

Misaki nodded in understanding and followed her to the dining room, where Jeff was waiting for them to collect the dirty dishes. He beckoned Misaki while Lillian returned to the kitchen.

"Takahashi-kun, I want you to take Akihiko to the library when he arrives," he instructed, "Once I'm all done, I will meet the two of you there."

"Of course, master." As soon as Misaki had said this, the doorbell rang. The brunet hurried to the exit, hearing Jeff mutter something about his friend being too early as usual, and walked to the front door.

The doorbell rang once more before the teen opened the door. He was met with a very tall man in a dark suit and a yellow tie. Silvery hair framed the visitor's face, complimenting his narrow, amethyst eyes. Those same eyes studied Misaki curiously as he held the door open.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Misaki bowed politely. "Welcome Usami-sama," he spoke in a clear voice, "My name is Takahashi Misaki. My master ordered me to take you to the library."

Akihiko closed his eyes and adjusted his tie with his long fingers. "For a moment, I believed that you were a girl, but you don't sound like one."

"Y-yes, that's because there were some problems with getting a male uniform, so—"

"I don't believe I asked for an explanation," the man interrupted coldly.

Misaki stiffened momentarily, but then forced a smile on his face. "Please allow me to escort you to the library, Usami-sama," he offered, feeling relieved as Akihiko entered the mansion. He shut the door quietly and led the way, even though he was sure the author knew damn well where the library was.

As they walked, Misaki could feel that he was being stared at, but he said nothing about it. He could understand Akihiko's surprise to see a guy in a maid uniform, so it was only natural that he was getting some weird looks. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any less awkward and twice as embarrassing. If his brother ever saw him like that…

The brunet shook his head. No way in hell he would ever let Takahiro see him in such a humiliating outfit. If it was just a stranger he could handle it, but Takahiro was nothing like that.

Coming to halt in front of a door, Misaki was about to turn the doorknob when he heard coughing. Turning around, he looked at Akihiko questioningly.

"You've got the wrong door," the man stated, pointing to another door in that corridor, "The library is over there."

A bright pink spread across Misaki's face as he realized his mistake. "Ah—yes! I'm very sorry," he apologized quickly and walked to the door Akihiko had been pointing at. He could hear chuckling come from behind and blushed harder. Only two minutes had passed and he had already made a fool out of himself.

"You are new here, correct? What did you say your name was?"

"Takahashi Misaki," the brunet said softly, "And yes, I started working here yesterday."

"Takahiro's baby brother," Akihiko muttered, "That's funny."

For a moment, Misaki wanted nothing more than to punch Akihiko in the face, but he composed himself. Whatever this guy was talking about was probably none of his business anyway, so why bother? He turned the doorknob and the door opened. After letting Akihiko enter the room, Misaki just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" the other asked mockingly, yet a smirk found its way to his lips.

"Oh, I-I'll go see if my master is ready now," Misaki answered, trying to find a reason to get away. Much to his irritation, it wasn't working very well.

"You said he wanted you to take me here, so I'm sure he will come once he's done. Do you really hate being around me so much that you want to get away from me as quickly as possible?"

Shocked by Akihiko's bold question, Misaki hastily shook his head. Seeing that there was no way out, he moved closer to the sofa where Akihiko was sitting and lowered his head in attempt to avoid eye contact.

"I can hardly believe Jeff is making you wear something so degrading," the author said suddenly, succeeding in drawing the attention to himself.

"Like I said, there were no male uniforms."

"That still sounds like a weak excuse to make a guy wear girls' clothes. Besides, all the uniforms are custom clothing; Jeff always orders them instead of buying normal uniforms."

Misaki was at a loss of words, staring with wide eyes and an open mouth at the other, who rested his arm on the backrest uninterestedly. Surely Akihiko wasn't trying to imply that Jeff hadn't gotten his housekeeper a proper uniform on purpose, was he? Misaki couldn't believe that Jeff would do such a thing.

The events of the previous evening crossed Misaki's mind. Despite his kindness, Jeff was undoubtedly a pervert at heart, but was this for real or was it just an act to scare him? These thoughts were slowly breaking the trust Misaki had in his master and drowned him in questions to problems he could not solve—or at least…not yet.

"Are you worried about Jeff's intentions? I have never seen him flirt with any guy or any other girl than his wife, but that does not prove a single thing."

Green eyes closed and opened in swift gestures. "Don't you trust him, Usami-sama? I thought the two of you were friends."

"That doesn't mean that we don't keep secrets from one another. There are plenty of things I don't know about him, unless Emi tells me about them."

Akihiko's words were truthful and they made sense to the puzzled brunet, but they didn't provide any answers. Misaki wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He didn't want to accuse his master of something he hadn't done, but the information Akihiko had given him confused him to no end. There was no doubt that Jeff would deny everything if Misaki asked him directly, so talking to Lillian seemed to be a better option. That was, unless the lady tried to protect here master as well.

"Sorry for making you wait," someone spoke suddenly. Jeff stood in the doorway and smiled at his friend. "I hope Takahashi-kun kept you company."

"Yes, he did," Akihiko replied in a plaintive voice, "What kept you busy?"

"A phone call from my dearest," Jeff said as he took a seat on the other couch, "Would you like something to drink, Akihiko? You must be thirsty." His gaze found Misaki. "Bring us some tea."

Misaki gave a quick nod and left the library, making his way to the kitchen. With a kettle and a very delicate teapot he prepared some cherry flavored tea and poured it into two cups. He put everything on the tray, but didn't return to his master right away. Instead, the brunet looked around for Lillian, hoping to be able to get some answers from her.

A not lay on the counter, reading that Lillian wasn't feeling well and had returned to her bedroom to take some rest. Understanding her situation, Misaki chose not to bother her with something of such little importance and took hold of the tray. He carried it back to the other side of the mansion to bring the two men their tea.

Upon entering the library, Misaki sensed that something was different. Jeff and Akihiko were no longer exchanging pleasantries and both wore frustrated looks on their faces. Although Misaki wanted to know what was wrong, he knew he was in no position to ask.

"Honestly Jeff, I don't see why Emi would ever cheat on you," Akihiko spoke to break the silence, "She obviously loves you very much."

Jeff scoffed. "Perhaps she does, but she's the biggest slut I've ever met in my entire life. Whenever she goes away, I receive a call from her that her driver is too late or some other excuse why she can't be home on time. Do you think I still believe after God knows how many times?"

Akihiko furrowed his brows. "Since when have become so pessimistic about your love life? Aren't you and Emi still in a very healthy sexual relationship as well?"

"We are, yet she does not seem to be satisfied with receiving pleasure from only one man."

In his current situation, Misaki had absolutely no idea what to do. Walking right into such a hateful conversation wasn't exactly pleasant, not to mention that Jeff's way of speaking took him by surprise. For one, Misaki had never once thought that his master would ever use a word like 'slut', and then he was also using that same word to describe his own wife. How had things changed so dramatically in such little time?

As Misaki stood near his master to put his tea on the table, crystal blue eyes found him. "Takahashi-kun, could you come a bit closer please?" The man's voice was gentle and calm as he talked to the teen, as if nothing happened.

Obediently, the boy stood right next to Jeff. He gave a little yelp when he was pulled down to sit into the man's lap, facing him.

"Master?" Misaki questioned in a soft, nervous voice.

The usual charming smile returned to Jeff's features. "I could really use some stress relief right now," he whispered sultrily, his hands curling around Misaki's shoulders as he pushed him back slightly, "Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

"B-but I can't…a-and Usami-sama is here too," Misaki protested with a whisper.

"Are you going to disobey me again?"

The poor teen's mind was blank as he looked at his unusually dangerous master. Those eyes were spitting venom at him, even though the rest of his face looked relaxed and calm. This made Misaki wonder what Jeff was thinking and why he was doing such a thing. Perhaps Akihiko had said something about his earlier clumsiness and had made Jeff upset, resulting into a punishment for his housekeeper.

'Is he really angry with me? I don't want to do this, but—'

"I hope you aren't going to disappoint me a second time," Jeff said as he wiped the soft chocolate hair out of Misaki's face. With these words, he knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. Misaki was very scared to lose his job, so he only needed a push in the right direction.

Misaki was falling for the tricks used on him, but he found it difficult to push his common sense aside and do as he was told. Trying to convince himself, he moved from his master's lap and kneeled down in front of him, his pride shattering with every second. His hands were trembling as they moved to Jeff's zipper. The beating of his heart got louder and faster and his breath got stuck in his throat.

Akihiko was watching the scene in disbelief. Although he hadn't heard the words exchanged between master and servant, his mind managed to comprehend what was going on. His gaze followed Misaki's movements, watching how the boy undid Jeff's trousers and hesitantly took his erection in hand. He couldn't help but wonder what Jeff had said to his servant to make him do it.

"Good, Takahashi-kun," the blond mused when his hard length was being rubbed by a soft, warm hand, "Now open wide and suck on the tip." He smirked and patted the teen's head when Misaki reluctantly obeyed. Even with his inexperience, Misaki turned the man on greatly.

Blushing from head to toe, Misaki tried to engulf the thick cock of his master, but he found this to be rather difficult. Fearing to upset Jeff, he fondled the base with his hand as he suckled on the head. He heard a moan and decided to finish it as fast as possible, even though he had no idea how to do so. It wasn't like he knew how to give someone a blowjob.

Jeff could sense how uncertain Misaki was and started to move his hips, thrusting into the boy's mouth. He felt Misaki jolt at the sudden movement and snickered, giving a soft moan when the brunet began to take more into his mouth. Misaki was moving slowly around his length, but sped up gradually.

"Fuck…" the blond groaned hoarsely, "Suck my dick. That's it…harder, Takahashi-kun."

'How am I supposed to do it harder? He doesn't even fit into my mouth!' Misaki was panicking in his head, not even realizing that Akihiko was still in the room with them. He had long forgotten about the author's presence.

Akihiko, on the other hand, surely hadn't forgotten about him and was watching in utter astonishment how Misaki took care of his master. Although he wasn't fond of seeing the two in such a situation—especially since it gave him the feeling as though he was being ignored—it was very erotic to see. It was impossible for him to tear his eyes away from the entrancing sight.

"Would you like some as well?" Jeff asked his friend as he stared at him, "I'm sure Takahashi-kun could pleasure you too." As he said this, he felt Misaki protest with his lips still wrapped around his member. With a smile, he ruffled the teen's hair.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I can't allow myself to do that even if I wanted to."

Jeff sighed through his groans. "Are you still holding on to that same one-sided love?" he asked, "You should know it will break your heart and make it shatter into tiny pieces someday."

"So you think it's better to be in a relationship with someone who is unfaithful to you than to be faithful to a person who won't love you back?"

"Yes, because there's one small, but very important difference," Jeff explained, "I can be comforted by others, while _you_ just waste away with your pain and sorrow." He looked down at Misaki, who opened his eyes for a moment and met his stare. His face was redder than a tomato and his eyes a bit puffy from when he almost gagged. It was a most vulnerable expression which made him look remarkably cute.

With a tightening grip on Misaki's hair, Jeff thrust into his mouth unevenly. The dumbfounded look on Akihiko's face amused him, but he quickly brought his attention back to his housekeeper.

"I'm coming," Jeff whispered as he panted.

Misaki only squeezed his eyes shut and tasted his master's juices on his tongue as Jeff came in his mouth. A small trail of semen ran down his chin when the man pulled out and watched him with a satisfied look in his eyes. The brunet carefully rose and opened his eyes, even though he didn't want to look at Jeff. What had just happened was too shameful for him to handle, yet he had done as he was told. It made Misaki feel dirty.

"Swallow it, Takahashi-kun," Jeff ordered and saw how the teen obediently swallowed his bitter seed, his face contorting in disgust. "Good boy. You may leave now."

Bowing swiftly, Misaki turned around and practically ran out of the library. He ignored Akihiko as he called out to him and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in there. As he looked in the mirror, he could only see the misery and shame written on his face.

Messy strands of hair stuck to Misaki's sweaty face as he continued to stare at his reflection. Doubt began to cloud his mind and thoughts at the realization that he had made a complete fool out of himself. He rested his head against the cold surface of the mirror and emitted a sigh.

Had he really made the right decision?

* * *

**Sorry Shadd, but now I really hate your OC xD**

**Dear readers, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading ^^**


	5. Sweet Lies

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. If you haven't read it yet, I have placed a note on my profile with my 'update schedule' for all of my stories. If you're wondering why a story hasn't been updated yet, be sure to check out that note :)**

* * *

**********- ACT I -**

**Chapter 5 – Sweet Lies**

"What exactly was that all about?"

"Is there a problem, Akihiko?" Jeff looked at his friend innocently, but the serious expression on Akihiko's face didn't falter. "Takahashi-kun simply did as he was told. Isn't that what a servant does?"

Akihiko folded his arms. "Not if it's anything sexual. Do you have any sense of guilt at all?"

"I suggest you ask Emi that question instead of asking me," Jeff growled angrily, "I have no reason to be faithful to her anymore, and I don't need you to tell me what to do. What would you know about relationships anyway?"

Offended by the other's question, Akihiko rose from his seat. "I'm going out for a smoke," he said, swiftly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He looked around for Misaki, but the teen was nowhere to be seen. It started to worry him quite a bit.

As he opened the front door, obsidian eyes greeted him.

"Aki-chan, what are you doing here?" the young woman asked, her tone flirtatious as she stared at him.

"It's been a while, Emi…" Akihiko didn't exactly like Emi; he found her way too clingy and he didn't fancy women to begin with. It didn't help that Jeff had told him about Emi's love affairs not too long ago.

"You sound as cold as ever," Emi pointed out, a smirk playing on her red lips, "Are you going somewhere? You're not about to leave yet, are you?" She placed a hand on Akihiko's shoulder and moved closer. "I was hoping you could stay a little longer."

Emi's advances were getting on Akihiko's nerves. "Actually, I—"

"Hello, my dearest." The author and the lady looked at the tall male standing in the doorway. "I didn't think you would be back so soon," Jeff stated, leaning against the doorway, "Didn't you say that you'd be home later?"

Black eyes twinkled happily as Emi walked towards her husband. "I lied," she said with a wink, "The reason why told you I'd be late is because I wanted to surprise you! Did you miss me?"

When Emi was about to embrace Jeff, Misaki carefully walked up from behind his master. The woman eyed him curiously and then looked back at her man. "Is he our new housekeeper?" she asked, not even questioning the fact that Misaki was wearing a maid uniform despite being male.

Jeff nodded at her and then turned his attention to Akihiko, whose phone started ringing. As the silver haired novelist answered, they could all hear a woman yell on the other side of the line. Akihiko emitted a loud sigh while his friend chuckled.

"I believe that's a sign for you to go back home," he pointed out, hearing Akihiko growl in irritation.

Akihiko's stare found Misaki, studying the brunet closely. As much as he wanted to talk to Misaki, he knew that it was none of his business. In fact, the author didn't even understand why he was so interested in the young housekeeper.

"…I'll be going now," Akihiko finally said, spinning around.

"Let's talk again soon," Emi said in a cheerful voice, not noticing the glare Jeff was sending in her direction, "Good luck with your novel, Aki-chan!" She waved enthusiastically until Akihiko had left and entered the mansion, leaving Misaki and Jeff behind.

Misaki looked at his master questioningly. "Is something wrong with Emi-sama?" he asked.

"She's probably angry at me for sending Akihiko away. I'm sure it has got nothing to do with you." The master walked back into the building and Misaki followed, closing the door behind them. "By the way, do you know where Lillian went? I'd like to have a word with her."

"I found a note that she wasn't feeling well, so I think she's still in her bedroom," Misaki replied, shivering as a breeze brushed against his thighs. He quickly grabbed his skirt and pulled it down, blushing as he wondered if Jeff had seen anything. When he looked up, however, his master had already disappeared. Misaki returned to the library to retrieve the teacups.

As the teen walked past the door to the lounge, someone called out to him.

"Excuse me, Takahashi-kun?" Misaki slowly entered the room and saw Emi was sitting on the sofa. "Would you mind bringing me something to drink?"

"I'll get you something right away. What would you like?"

"A cup of coffee is fine," the brunette replied, playing with her long, black hair, "Lillian bought some coffee beans last week. There should be enough left."

Misaki gave a nod and walked out, heading towards the kitchen. He put the tray with teacups down onto the counter and searched for the pack of coffee beans Emi had told him about. After pouring the beans into the coffee machine—which was equipped with a grinder—he placed a cup and pressed the button on the machine. It amazed him how easy it was to make coffee; back at home, he always had to grind the coffee beans himself before making coffee.

The brunet sighed softly to himself. Working in a house of a rich family sure was confusing, but he had already learned many things as well. Still, there were certain matters he simply couldn't understand, such as Jeff's way of thinking. Why had his master asked him to give head in front of Akihiko? More importantly, why would he want such a thing from him to begin with?

Perhaps Jeff was doing those things out of frustration. If Emi was really cheating on him, then Misaki could understand his reasoning a little, but it didn't explain why Jeff hadn't broken up with her yet. Besides, it was weird to ask another guy to pleasure you, not to mention in front of someone else!

Lost in his angry thoughts, Misaki failed to notice that another person had entered the kitchen. He jumped a little when a hand lightly touched his shoulder and turned around.

"Are you all right, Takahashi?"

"Oh, Lillian," Misaki replied in relief, "You startled me."

The kind lady frowned at him. "What's the matter? Were you thinking about something?"

"Well…yes." The teen scratched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps Lillian could tell him more about Jeff's and Emi's relationship. "Earlier, I heard master say that Emi-sama has been cheating on him. Do you know anything about that?"

Ocean blue eyes saddened slightly as Lillian took a step back, lowering her gaze to the ground. "Our master and mistress have been together for a couple of years now. Master moved to Japan after meeting the mistress and they started living together right away. They were so sweetly in love that it seemed as though they couldn't leave each other even for a second."

"What happened?"

Lillian looked up. "Mistress spent more time away from home because of work, and eventually master started accusing her of cheating on him. He's never said anything to her about it, but I can easily see it in his eyes whenever she flirts with another man. Then again, master has been straying from the righteous path as well."

Misaki tilted his head. "What do you mean? Has he cheated on Emi-sama?"

"Please don't tell this to anyone, but I believe master has been taking advantage of the female housekeepers that have worked here. He always hired young, attractive girls, and some of them weren't even suited for the tasks they were expected to complete. I felt like I was doing all the work while those girls just walked around being pretty."

Swallowing, Misaki brought his fist to his mouth. "Do you think that he…has had sex with those girls?" he asked carefully, hoping that Lillian wouldn't suspect anything because of the question.

A moment of silence interrupted the conversation before Lillian spoke again. "If you fear that master will do the same thing to you, you can rest assured," she said in a gentle voice, "I have known master for years and he has never been interested in men before."

'I wouldn't be so sure of that,' was the answer the boy formed in his head, but he didn't have the courage to speak those words. It would only cause suspicion on Lillian's behalf if he said it, and he didn't want her to find out about the earlier incident.

The smell of coffee had filled the kitchen and Lillian quickly took the cup and placed it on the tray. "I will take this to the mistress." She looked concerned. "You look very pale, Takahashi."

"D-do I? I'm feeling a bit under the weather right now."

"In that case, you should get some rest."

Misaki shook his head. "No, I need to help you out. I can't leave anything to you."

"You've already worked very hard, so I think you've done enough for today. I will tell master that you are resting."

There was no forcefulness behind Lillian's words, but somehow Misaki felt as though he couldn't protest. He was actually pretty tired and he needed some time to think about the events that had occurred.

"Good work today," Lillian said as she walked out of the kitchen. As footsteps grew softer, Misaki slowly made his way to his bedroom, passing the lounge room where Emi and Jeff were talking like they were the happiest couple in the world. He didn't understand the situation at all, but nothing could be done about that. All he could do was listen to the sweet lies the master and mistress told.

* * *

When the evening came, Misaki started to get ready to sleep. The curtains were already closed and a small lamp by his bedside lighted up the room. Misaki grabbed his pajamas and threw them on his bed while his other hand worked on taking off one of his stockings. He still felt itchy from wearing an outfit made for girls, but it was slowly becoming a bit more comfortable.

Peeling off the other stocking, Misaki's head snapped up when he heard someone knock on his door. "Who's there?" he asked, pausing in his undressing to prevent any awkward situations.

"Takahashi-kun, are you feeling any better?" It was Jeff's voice. "Lillian told me you weren't feeling very well."

"Oh, it's not that I'm ill or anything," Misaki replied, "I…simply needed some time alone."

The door opened slowly and Jeff walked in, moving closer to Misaki in graceful movements. The brunet took a step back, hesitantly staring at his approaching master, and fell onto the bed as he lost his balance. He shuddered when Jeff hovered over him.

"Are you scared of me?" the man asked suddenly, gently running a hand through his housekeeper's hair.

"N-no, but I'm confused…" Misaki admitted, averting his gaze, "Why did you order me to—"

"Emi has been cheating on me for years now and I'm growing tired of it. It's so frustrating that I lose faith in our relationship. That's why I'm trying to distract myself from that pain."

'That still doesn't explain anything,' the teen thought. "M-master, could you please not ask me to do that again? It's really embarrassing."

Jeff showed him a kind smile and got off him, pulling at his slightly wrinkled jacket. "I won't ask you again if that's what you want." Spinning around on his heels, he paced forward. "Have a good night, Takahashi-kun."

Misaki got up and bowed, smiling at the other. "Good night, master."

The door closed quietly, and Misaki felt relief well up. The conversation was awkward, but it had resulted into something good. His worries had been washed away in an instant, making it possible for him to have peaceful dreams. That was one thing less to worry about.

* * *

**Do you believe Jeff will keep his promise?**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


End file.
